This invention relates to a portable hand carried kit for a set of wrenches and other small tools.
While various handling kits for tools have heretofore been proposed, such as those represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. to Minges 1,369,829, Derby 2,503,380, Rolland 2,786,380, and Kuc 2,804,970, such kits have not so supported and clamped the tool selected for use therein to enable the kit to function as a handle during use of the tool.